The Academy Years
by Nightlife666
Summary: What if the senior staff all met at the academy? J/T femm-slash warning don’t like don’t read. Also all characters are in their twenties and 7of9 was never assimilated, my imagination so yeah.rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

What if the senior staff all met at the academy? J/T femm-slash warning don't like don't read. Also all characters are in their twenties and 7of9 was never assimilated, my imagination so yeah.

**The Academy Years**

B'Elanna walked into the girl's dorm with her suitcase and her dorm-room number. She watched as the other girls moved in boxes and trunks with their parents saying goodbye, she felt alone. The halls were crowded but she moved quickly because she carried nothing. She found the room easy enough. She double checked the number and went in. Her roommate was already in the room. Tall skinny blonde human, she already hated her. The blonde stood and stuck her hand out toward her.

"Hello my name is Anika Hansen. What's yours?"

B'Elanna shook her hand.

"B'Elanna Torres."

"It's crazy out there huh?"

She nodded. She put her suit case on her bed and looked around at the small room. Anika's side was neat had posters up on the wall and little perfume bottles lined up on a little shelf on the wall.

"So B'Elanna what are you studying?"

She sat on her bed and started taking out her clothes.

"Um it's my first year so I'm taking the mandatory class right now but I'm looking to go into engineering."

"Oh cool. You like workin' with your hands?"

B'Elanna just nodded. Anika stood up and stretched her back her shirt riding up near her breasts. B'Elanna caught herself looking at her and looked away before she noticed.

"So B'Elanna what's your first class?"

"Um," She pulled her schedule out of her pocket "I have physics and engineering 101 tomorrow."

"Who's your Physics professor?"

"Admiral Paris."

"He's tough good luck."

Anika pulled her boots on and grabbed a jacket.

"I'm gonna grab some food wanna come?"

B'Elanna looked up and smiled.

"Nah I'm good. I'm gonna get unpacked and then go to sleep early I don't want to be late my first day."

"Ok."

Anika left and B'Elanna finished putting her stuff away. She set her alarm for 6 and went to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A few weeks into the semester B'Elanna was starting to make friends. There was a tall blonde guy in her engineering class that she paired up with, his name was Tom Paris. He was cool but was always flirting with her. An Asian guy, Harry Kim in her history class and then there was her roommate Anika. She made quick friends with her history professor's adjunct Chakotay. He had been tutoring her and they started hanging out outside the tutoring room. They all got real close she even had her math tutor Tuvok, a Vulcan.

One day B'Elanna decided to go to her physics class a little early to ask Admiral Paris a question about the project she had to do and that's when she saw the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on. She was a few inches taller than her with auburn hair pale complexion and blue eyes. She was talking to Admiral Paris over a pad when she walked in. Paris looked up at her.

"Torres? What can I do for you?"

"Uh I'm sorry to bother you sir I have a question about my project."

He waved her down to the front of the room. She looked over at the woman with the Admiral apologetically and the red head just shrugged as if he did it a lot to her.

"B'Elanna this is Kathryn Janeway she's my adjunct."

The girls shook hands Kathryn's eyes caught hers and wouldn't let go till the admiral spoke again.

"What was your question Miss. Torres?"

"Well sir I'm having a hard time understanding the quantum physics you want me to incorporate into the project."

"Well then I direct you to the tutor."

"And who's that sir?"

Paris looked over her shoulder and B'Elanna turned around to Kathryn who smiled a crooked and oh so sexy closed lip smile at her.

_OH this is gonna be a bitch_. She didn't know what to actually say to her. B'Elanna pulled a piece of paper out of her book and wrote down her dorm number and transmitter number.

"Please give me a call or stop by when you're not busy."

Kathryn took the paper and nodded. B'Elanna smiled at her.

"I'll leave you two alone. Admiral I'll see you in an hour or so."

B'Elanna started up the stairs to leave the room.

"Don't tease the freshmen Recruit."

B'Elanna slowed her pace just a little to hear what her has saying to Kathryn.

"I'm not teasing she's cute."

Her voice was something B'Elanna liked and never wanted to forget she thanked whoever the she needed to thank for the fact that she would be the one tutoring her, and she thought she was cute so this might not be as bad as she initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Academy Years **

**Chapter 2**

B'Elanna walked through the halls of her dorm. Her history class was really starting to suck with the attack on her people but she held her tongue. Chakotay tried to talk to her after class but she told him to piss off.

_Jerk_

She walked up to her room. She just wanted to take a shower and got to bed early. When she got to the room the thought went out the window. She saw Kathryn leaning against her door.

"Uh hi Kathryn what are you doing here?"

Kathryn turned to B'Elanna and gave her the same crooked smile she gave her two days ago in Admiral Paris' class.

"I called and your roommate said you'd be coming back from your history class I figured I'd wait for you. I was wondering if you'd like to go grab some food and we can work on your project."

B'Elanna looked at her and saw a hope in her eyes.

"Um yeah sure just let me grab my PADD and we can go."

B'Elanna opened the door and motioned for Kathryn to follow. Anika, who was sitting at her desk, turned to great her roommate.

"Hey Anika this is Kathryn Janeway she and I are going to go work on my physics project."

"Hi Kathryn nice to meet you."

"Hi."

The two women shook hands. Anika looked Kathryn up and down and raised her eyebrow.

"How old are you Kathryn?"

Kathryn looked at her a little shocked.

"Um I'm 23 why?"

Anika nodded.

"So your two years older than us?"

"I guess so. Why are you asking me these questions? I'm tutoring your roommate not trying to bang her ok?"

Anika stood up and got in Kathryn's face.

"Hey you two stop it."

B'Elanna stood in between them and pushed Kathryn toward the door.

"Goodnight Anika. Don't wait up."

B'Elanna closed the door and turned toward Kathryn.

"What the hell's her problem?"

"I don't know she's been really clingy lately."

"Clingy? Are you two seeing each other?"

B'Elanna heard the disappointment in her voice. She felt sad she didn't want Kathryn to think she wasn't available.

_What the hell 'Lanna you hardly know this chick. . . But I want her so bad._

"B'Elanna?"

"Huh? Sorry I zoned a bit. Um no we aren't seeing each other she's just been clingy to everyone she knows, especially our friend Chakotay."

Kathryn laughed.

"I know Chakotay. He's a great guy and a very loyal friend. I'm surprised he hasn't asked her out she is definitely his type."

They laughed and talked more as they made their way to a little off campus tavern. Kathryn held the door for B'Elanna and pulled her to a small both in a corner.

"Order anything you want B'Elanna I'm buying."

"Kathryn you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

B'Elanna smiled at her and looked at the menu. She was starving but she didn't want to order anything expensive. Looking over the menu there wasn't anything very expensive on the menu so she got a burger and fries.

"Kathryn can we work on this now?" she asked waving the PADD.

Kathryn but her chicken fingers down and scooted closer to her. She noticed B'Elanna stiffen and pulled back.

"Relax I can't here you very well I'm just getting close enough to hear you."

B'Elanna relaxed and set the PADD on the table. They worked on the physics for a few hours till B'Elanna understood what she was doing. She didn't realize how close they had gotten till she looked up from the PADD and found herself mere inches from Kathryn. She looked up at her lips and beautiful blue eyes. She was going to kiss her and she couldn't stop herself. She leant forward and brushed her lips over Kathryn's lightly. She didn't feel Kathryn pull away, in fact she push into the kiss. B'Elanna put her had on Kathryn's cheek and slid her hand into her hair. Kathryn's hands went around B'Elanna's waist and pulled her into her lap. B'Elanna's arms went around the older woman's neck and their kiss deepened.

"B'Elanna?"

They pulled apart and B'Elanna looked up into Tom Paris' eyes.

"Oh hi Tom, what's going on?"

"Uh nothing just came to get some grub."

Tom looked at Kathryn.

"Hello Kathryn."

"Hi Tom."

B'Elanna looked between them.

"You know each other?"

Tom looked over at her.

"Yeah Kathryn's my father's adjunct I see her a lot actually."

"O my god you know your dad's my physics professor. You know I never thought to put the two names together."

"Yep Owen Paris is my father. Well I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

B'Elanna and Kathryn saw the hurt in his eyes. B'Elanna looked at Kathryn and she let her go with a smile.

"Tom wait!"

"Listen B'Ela you don't have to explain to me why you're with her ok a lot of people here do it."

"What exactly are you implying? I stopped you to apologies for not explaining to you that I'm not into men so what do you think I'm doing exactly?"

Tom looked a little confused at her.

"B'Elanna never mind forget I said anything."

She grabbed his arm.

"Tom what did you mean by that?!"

She was getting mad.

"Look a lot of people who take my dad's class try to get better grades by doing things for Kathryn in favor of her telling my dad good things. A lot of his students do it."

"So because you saw us kissing you thought I was using her position to get a better grade out of your father?"

"Look it's not just Kathryn and my dad a lot of Admirals and adjuncts have new students doing that."

B'Elanna looked back at Kathryn who looked sad and she fiddled with her drink.

_Oh no I hope she doesn't think that's what's happening_

"Look Tom just so we are clear Kathryn brought me here to tutor me and help me with my project for your Dad's class. She asked me. Ok I am not using her I like her a lot."

Tom just nodded and walked away. She watched him leave and turned back to Kathryn who looked even sadder. Tears were running down her face and B'Elanna felt her stomach and heart clinch. She rushed back to the booth and sat down. Kathryn pulled money out of her pocket and threw it on the table.

"Kathryn where are you going I want to talk to you."

Kathryn stood but never looked at her.

"I was hoping you were different B'Elanna I really did. I really like you. Well you got what you needed so I'll leave you to it."

Kathryn walked out of the tavern and left B'Elanna stunned. Tom must have been right about her being used and she felt horrible. She needed to make Kathryn understand that she did want something more than help. She jumped out of the booth and ran after her. She ran toward campus looking for her the inter way. She never saw her so she decided to go to Kathryn's dorm and wait outside the building. She didn't wait long. Kathryn came up to the building arms wrapped around herself. B'Elanna jumped up and stood in front of her. Kathryn stopped just short of walking into her.

"You got what you wanted B'Elanna why are you here?"

"I only got part of what I wanted I came to get the rest."

Kathryn looked confused but she said nothing she tried to walk past B'Elanna. She grabbed Kathryn's arms and pulled her to her slamming her lips against hers. Kathryn moaned into B'Elanna's lips but she was so confused she didn't know what to do. B'Elanna pulled her lips away and pulled Kathryn's ear to her lips.

"Let's go up to your room and talk."

Kathryn just nodded and walked to the stairs. When they got to Kathryn's floor B'Elanna grabbed her hand. Kathryn stopped walking.

"What?"  
B'Elanna kissed her again teasing her lips.

"Do you have a roommate?"

Kathryn shook her head.

"No."

B'Elanna smiled and pulled Kathryn's hand to pull her closer.

"Good."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N **more to come soon. Please r&r I wanna know what people think


	3. Chapter 3

The Academy Years 3

Kathryn walked them to her room. She opened the door and let B'Elanna in.

"This is better than my and Anika's room."

B'Elanna looked around, books and PADDs everywhere, a dresser a desk with a terminal and pictures of family friends and landscaping on the walls and a small couch.

"Thank you."

Kathryn walked into the room and sat on her bed taking her boots off. B'Elanna sat on the couch.

"Must be nice not having a roommate."

Kathryn shrugged. She wished B'Elanna would tell her what she wanted so she could go back to feeling miserable like she does every time she gets used. B'Elanna looked at the family picture on the table next to her.

"Your dad's an Admiral?"

"Yeah. B'Elanna what do you want? You know you're not the first girl or guy to do this to me so just tell me what you want so I can be alone hating myself for falling for it every time."

B'Elanna looked at her, the tears were forming in her blue eyes and she felt horrible for whatever she had gone through so she decided to just talk.

"Ok I'll tell you what I want."

She stood up walked over to the bed and pushed Kathryn flat while straddling her hips. She brought her face down close to hers.

"I want you. I want to get to know you I wanna go out again like we did tonight. I don't want you to tell Admiral Paris about what you did or anything about me unless he asks and I want you to know that I really like you."

She finished and planted a kiss on Kathryn's lips trying to convey the truthfulness in her words. Kathryn's tongue slide over hers asking for admittance she complied eagerly; wanting to continue where they left off before asshole Tom interrupted them. Kathryn's hands slide down her back resting on her hips. B'Elanna moaned at the contact she liked being this close to the red head and she wanted to stay there all night. Tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have class so she considered asking. If anything she would find out how slow if at all Kathryn wanted to go. Pulling away to breath Kathryn wrapped her arms around B'Elanna and rolled them on their sides. B'Elanna smilled and ran her fingers threw Kathryn's hair.

"Kathryn can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Before Kathryn could answer a knock came at her door. Getting up to answer she looked shock at who was standing there.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

The man B'Elanna saw in the picture came into the room hugging his daughter.

"Do I need a reason to stop by and see my bird?"

He let her go and looked over at B'Elanna while Kathryn closed the door.

"Well you usually don't come by without calling me first."

She saw him looking at B'Elanna who sat there smiling a shy smile.

"Uh dad this is B'Elanna I'm tutoring her in Admiral Paris' physics class."

"Hello B'Elanna."

He extended his hand to her. She grasped it giving him a strong shake.

"Hello Sir. Kathryn has been a great help to me."

"I bet she has, Owens' class is tough, and he applies high standards for his students. Kathryn I actually came by to tell you I'm going home for the week to be with your mother and your sister. Apparently Phoebe's been acting out. If you need to get a hold of me call home, alright."

"Ok. Give Phoeb a kick in the ass for me too."

"Will do" he laughed.

"B'Elanna it was nice meeting you."

"You too sir."

Kathryn let him out with a hug and kiss closing the door behind him. She walked back over to the bed and pulled B'Elanna to her.

"Why didn't you tell him I was seeing you?"

Kathryn looked down at her the hurt in made Kathryn sad. She laid down pulling B'Elanna with her.

"I didn't tell him because my parent's think I'm straight. I'm not ready to tell them I like women too yet. I'm sorry if that hurt you but technically we aren't a couple yet I've taken you out once and well it didn't go very well."

She rolled to look into B'Elanna's eyes.

"If things between us get serious I will tell them. I want to make sure we will be together for more than a semester. Do you understand?"

B'Elanna nodded.

"I understand. Is that also a no to me staying the night?"

Kathryn laughed and pulled her close kissing her again.

"I would love if you would stay."

B'Elanna looked up smiling broadly. She put her hand on Kathryn's face and ran her thumb over Kathryn's lips. She sat up and kissed her again. She wanted her so bad but she didn't want to ruin what they may have. The thought of going slow went out the window when Kathryn put her hands under her shirt pulling it up over her head. Her lips moved down to her neck kissing every bit of skin she could spending time on her pulse point biting and sucking. B'Elanna didn't think she could get any wetter. Her hands went into Kathryn's hair her moans encouraging Kathryn's assault. She felt her hands slide along her back expertly removing her bra it joined her shirt on the floor. The cold air in the room made her nipples harden. Kathryn laid her down kissing her way down her body stopping at each breast teasing her. She took one of her already hard nipples into her mouth sucking and gliding her teeth over the sensitive skin. B'Elanna arched into her mouth. She kissed her way across the valley between her breasts and over to the other nipple giving it the same attention she gave the other. She was undoing the fasten on B'Elanna's pants while assaulting her chest. She could feel her stomach muscles twitching as she slides her fingers along them.

"O gods Kathryn please I want you so bad."

Kathryn smiled and kissed her way down her torso stopping to take her pants and panties off. B'Elanna stopped her before she could continue. She pulled Kathryn in for a deep hot kiss pulling undoing the buttons on her shirt. She pushed it off her shoulders and went around back to undo her bra but Kathryn grabbed her hands, never breaking their kiss, slid her hands around to the front of her. B'Elanna smiled into the kiss undoing the front clasp of Kathryn's bra pushing off her freeing her breasts. B'Elanna pulled away from their kiss looking at her. Kathryn started to blush under her gaze, but she took this as an opportunity to check B'Elanna out the sight made her hunger for her even more. B'Elanna looked into Kathryn's eyes which have gotten significantly darker.

"B'Elanna you are so beautiful."

She smiled.

"So are you."

She pulled Kathryn to her by the top of her pants which were becoming a nuisance she quickly undid them and pushed them off her legs taking her panties with them. Kathryn stepped out of her pants pushing B'Elanna back down onto the bed kissing her. She knew B'Elanna was wet her panties were soaked when she took them off but she wanted to feel and taste her. She kissed her way down to her legs bushing them open, her smell was intoxicating.

"Kath please baby."

Kathryn slid her tongue along B'Elanna's opening eliciting moan that made Kathryn shiver. She sucked on the bundle of nerves causing B'Elanna to shake and gasp.

"Oh Gods. . . Kathryn yes baby. . . ah."

Kathryn slid a finger deep into her pumping slowly as she rubbed her tongue on her clit. Her hips bucked into Kathryn's face.

"Ah baby harder please."

Kathryn added another finger pushing deeper and harder into her replacing her tongue with her thumb. B'Elanna's breath became irregular and Kathryn knew she was close, she started to pump her fingers a little faster rubbing her clit a little harder.

"Ka. . .th. . .ryn! AH Baby!"

B'Elanna came hard. Kathryn helped her ride the waves of her orgasm. When her body relaxed Kathryn pulled her fingers out of her and licked them clean. B'Elanna watched her eyes darkening with pure lust. She pushed herself up and tackled Kathryn. She kissed her tasting herself on Kathryn's lips. She wanted all of her now. She kissed her neck her chest each breast and down her belly. She could smell her arousal and it was driving her nuts. She pushed her legs open and stuck her tongue deep in her.

"AH!"

B'Elanna liked that. She drove her tongue as deep as she physically could flicking it around causing Kathryn's hips to buck.

" 'Lanna uh god."

Her hands where in B'Elanna's hair holding her to her. B'Elanna pulled her tongue out of her replacing it with two of her fingers and took her clit into her mouth sliding her teeth over it the licking and sucking. She curled her fingers finding Kathryn's G-spot and pumped her hand keeping the pressure on that spot. Kathryn was mumbling incoherently her breathing becoming labored. B'Elanna quickened the pace and she pumped harder and deeper Kathryn's back arched off the bed as her orgasm washed over her.

"Oh God B'Elanna!"

B'Elanna kissed her way up her body. And found her lips devouring them she kept her fingers moving inside of Kathryn she felt her body start shaking under her as she came again. Smiling into the kiss she slowed her fingers movements and lest Kathryn's body relax. She put her head down on Kathryn's chest pulling the blanket over them. She rubbed her hand over Kathryn's stomach. She arched her neck looking up at her with a smile on her face. Kathryn looked down at her under heavy eye lids.

"Did that feel good baby?"

Kathryn laughed.

"Yes B'Elanna it did. I didn't hurt you did I?"

B'Elanna shook her head.

"Good."

She opened her arms and B'Elanna crawled up into them.

"So much for taking this slow."

B'Elanna giggled. She kissed Kathryn's very red neck.

"Kat I left a bad hicky on your neck. Do you have a dermal regenerator?"

"I don't care if anyone has something to say let them."

B'Elanna looked at her shocked.

"I left a few on you also."

Kathryn moved B'Elanna's hair off her shoulder.

"I like being bitten so I don't care."

Pulling her tight Kathryn kissed the top of her head and snuggled down in the bed sleep coming soon. B'Elanna wrapped her arm over her waist and one of her legs over her hip.

"Night Kat."

"Night 'Lanna."

Before sleep over took her B'Elanna reminded herself to thank Admiral Paris for introducing Kathryn to her.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope people are still reading. please let me know if your enjoying it.

**The Academy Years part 4**

B'Elanna stretched out her aching body. Opening her eyes she tried to see where she was. The bed was empty beside her but she wasn't in her room. Memories of last night came rushing back. She had never been so fulfilled in her life. She sat up holding the sheets to her naked body, looking around the small room. She was alone. She began to panic a bit until the lock on the door turned. She watched as Kathryn walked in with a bag and two steaming cups. She closed the door looking over at her.

"Good morning."

B'Elanna gave her a sad smile and a quick kiss.

"B'Ella what's wrong honey you look upset?"

She just shook her head.

"I may not know you very well but I know a sad look when I see one. What's wrong?"

B'Elanna sighed she looked into Kathryn's worried eyes.

"When I woke up you weren't here so I was worried that maybe you regretted last night."

Kathryn's eyes softened, she put the cups down and pulled B'Elanna into a hug. She kissed the top of her head. She could feel B'Elanna's heated skin through the thin sheets.

"Oh hun no I just went to get breakfast. I got you a beagle and coffee. I don't know how you take it so I brought a milk container and some sugar packets."

She looked B'Elanna in the face and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"B'Elanna, honey why are you crying?"

B'Elanna buried her head in Kathryn's neck. Kathryn pulled her to her till B'Elanna sat on her lap. Kathryn wrapped her arms around the younger woman rubbing her back.

"B'Elanna talk to me please. What's wrong? Do you think we are moving too fast?"

B'Elanna nodded into Kathryn's neck. Kathryn sighed and closed her eyes pulling B'Elanna closer.

"I'll tell you what drink your coffee and eat your beagle. I'll walk you back to your dorm room and you can tell me then what you wanna do today. If you wanna stay away from me today that's cool."

B'Elanna looked into her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want to be away from you. I have never felt like I do for you with anyone and I hardly know you. It's scaring me. I wanna get to know you more than physically. I wanna go on dates, I want to sleep in your arms every night I want to be with you every second of everyday even though its not possible I know but that's how I feel and I don't know if it's because we had sex last night or not and that's why I'm upset."

Kathryn stared at her for a moment trying to take everything in. She knew how she felt about B'Elanna she felt it before one other time but she had no idea her feelings were being reciprocated. She was brought out of her thoughts by lips being pressed to the spot just below her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Are you ok Kathryn? Did I scare you?"

"No honey not at all. I just didn't expect you to feel the same way about me that I do you."

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn turning her body till she was straddling her hips wrapping her legs around her back and her arms around her neck. She looked deep into Kathryn's eyes. She saw something she had never seen in a lover's eyes before but she wasn't ready to call its name. She smiled at Kathryn and gave her a quick kiss.

"I want to go slow. I don't want this to burn out as quick as it started. Is that ok?"

Kathryn smiled and nodded. She pulled B'Elanna flush against her and kissed her deeply but leaving her hands on her waist. They broke their kiss and B'Elanna stood.

"I am going to drink that coffee now."

Kathryn laughed and laid back on her bed stretching her full length feeling things popping into place. When she opened her eyes B'Elanna was staring at her with a slight shock in her eyes.

"What?"

"Was the pop your back?"

Kathryn laughed

"Probably."

B'Elanna shook her head and sipped her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

The Academy Years part 5

B'Elanna and Kathryn walked hand in hand down the halls of B'Elanna's dorm getting knowing looks from passersby. B'Elanna didn't care. She was wondering the halls with her girlfriend who just happened to be an upper classmen and the adjunct to Admiral Paris. They walked up to her door and Kathryn let go of her and backed away a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I don't want your room mate to jump on my ass again so."

"Oh don't worry about her."

B'Elanna wrapped her arm around Kathryn's waist and pushed her into her room. Kathryn walked to B'Elanna's side of the room and looked back toward her. B'Elanna closed the door and noticed no Anika.

"She must have gone out. Sit while I change and then we can figure out what to do."

B'Elanna grabbed new cloths from her closet and underwear from a draw. Kathryn sat back on the bed and looked around t the posters on Anika's wall and the one's on B'Elanna's. he two were so distinctively different it was amazing they became as close friends as they have. B'Elanna had posters of landscaping and a few pop bands where as B'Elanna had a few black light posters and an old metal band poster one in particular caught her eye. It was a graveyard scene with a beautiful brunette standing in amongst the headstones. Her eyes are what drew Kathryn's attention they looked very familiar yet dead. The picture had blood running down her arm from where her lips mad contact with her hand down to her elbow and onto her white gown. It was a dark but beautiful image. She must have been looking at it longer than she thought. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You like her?"

Kathryn nodded.

"She looks very familiar."

She felt B'Elanna's lips curl upward into the smile that attracted her to her.

"What is familiar about her Kathryn?"

Her voice was playful she knew who was the model in the poster but she wanted to see if Kathryn could figure it out.

"Her eyes."

It hit her then. She turned to look into B'Elanna's eyes and saw what it was that made the model familiar.

"You, but why did they only capture your human side?"

"Because I asked them to. I was never to happy being what I am."

Kathryn grabbed her face and ran her thumbs along her cheeks.

"Why? Both halves are what make you, you and it is one of the things that makes you beautiful."

B'Elanna looked down but Kathryn made her look back up.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me now you don't have to. I just hope you don't feel that way anymore. You are beautiful and amazing and I feel honored to be with you. The looks we were getting in the hall made me feel like I had never felt."

B'Elanna whipped the tears away and smiled.

"Hey I didn't say that to make you cry."

"I know it's just nice to hear."

B'Elanna took a deep breath and pulled Kathryn's hands off her face but didn't let them go. She lent up and gave her a brief but heartfelt kiss.

"Let's go to the club down by the bridge and have dinner and dance tonight."

"Ok what do you wanna do in the meantime?"

"Well can we go for a walk and see where we end up?"

"Sure."

Kathryn wrapped her arm around B'Elanna's waist and walked to the door. The door opened as Anika walked in and she glared at Kathryn. A tall Native American man followed her in.

"Hello Chakotay." B'Elanna greeted him.

"Hello B'Elanna hello Kathryn."

"Hi Chakotay."

"What are you doing in our room?"

Anika's words spewed out of her mouth like venom from the fangs of a viper. B'Elanna instinctively wrapped her arm tighter around Kathryn's waist as Chakotay put a hand on Anika's shoulder.

"Anika I don't know what your problem with me is but I am not going to fight with my girlfriend's roommate."

B'Elanna looked up at Kathryn with shock but quickly recovered before anyone could notice. She pulled Kathryn toward the door.

"Anika you need to stop this. Chakotay I'll see you next week same time."

B'Elanna walked Kathryn out of the room and locked the door behind her as. Kathryn started walking away and B'Elanna had to jog to catch up.

"Hey Kathryn wait up."

"B'Ella I am not going to be able to take that shit every time I come to see you. I did nothing to her."

"Honey I know just stop running please. I have a question for you."

Kathryn stopped once they were outside she sat on the wall on the side of the stairs.

"What do you wanna ask?"

"Do you really consider me your girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Academy Years part 6

Kathryn looked deep into B'Elanna's eyes.

"Yes I consider you my girlfriend. I wouldn't be with you now if I didn't wanna be with you."

B'Elanna let out and ecstatic shrill and threw her arms around Kathryn's neck. Kathryn wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her back. B'Elanna gave her a quick but heartfelt kiss then let go of her neck and taking a hand.

"Let's go for that walk."

Kathryn smiled as they walked out of the dorm. She was happy and very excited about exploring this new relationship. Along the trails around the grounds of campus they saw people from their classes and professors and Admirals scattered about. Walking past the rose garden someone caught Kathryn's eye and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kathy what's wrong sweetie?"

"My sister."

"What about her?"

Kathryn pointed to the brunette that caught her attention.

"That's Phoebe."

B'Elanna looked in the direction Kathryn was pointing. The young girl couldn't be any older than 17. She waved at them and ran over. She threw her arms around Kathryn and hugged her tight. The groan escaped Kathryn as her sister's arms incased her.

"UH. Hi Phoeb."

"I am so excited about this weekend Mom and Dad told me I could come stay with you."

Kathryn and B'Elanna looked at each other and their ideas of a nice weekend of dates and fun was lost. Phoebe noticed B'Elanna for the first time.

"Oh I am so sorry my manners. I am Phoebe Janeway,"

Phoebe shook B'Elanna's hand.

"B'Elanna Torres."

Phoebe gave a knowing to her sister and a wicked grin. Kathryn gave a squinted glare and Phoebe backed off.

"It's nice to meet my sister's new girlfriend even though she won't admit it to me."

"Phoebe I don't remember talking to mom and dad about you coming here."

Phoebe's smile faded.

"Well then I think we need to make a call don't you?"

The three women walked to the nearest transmitter and called Kathryn and Phoebe's parents.

"_Hello girls."_

"Mom, Dad, I don't remember agreeing to babysitting this weekend."

Gretchen and Edward looked at each other and back to their daughters. The Gretchen noticed the young girl standing next to Kathryn.

"_Oh Kathryn is that your girlfriend?"_

Kathryn and B'Elanna's eyes bugged out at Gretchen's question. Kathryn's head shot over at her sister with the death glare that her grandmother taught her.

"_Kathryn don't glare at your sister like that."_

"What happened Phoebe where you getting yelled at try to deflect their anger toward me when I'm not even there?"

"_Kathryn we are fine with this. We still love you and B'Elanna I liked you when I meet you."_

Edward's reaction caught all three girls by surprise.

"Um thank you Sir."

Kathryn shook herself out of her shock and tried to get their conversation back where it started.

"This isn't why we called you back to me being forced to cancel my dates because I have to watch my 17 year old brat of a sister."

"_Phoebe could you and B'Elanna excuses us please."_

Phoebe walked away from the transmitter and B'Elanna gave Kathryn a kiss on her check and squeezed her shoulder as she walked away.

"_She really likes you Kathryn."_

"I really like her too. Back to my question."

"_Kathryn listen to us. Your sister needs to be taught that her actions have consequences. We caught her and her friends smoking weed in the barn a few days ago. We thought if you took her to a campus party and let her do what she wants. Then let her deal with the repercussions the next morning without her knowing we gave permission."_

"_We both believe that she won't do it if she thinks we gave her permission so she just thinks she's there to spend the weekend with her big sister. Well we are hoping she will learn her lesson by feeling the outcome of a night of partying."_

"Woe woe woe wait a minute. You guys are giving me permission to get her drunk and completely wasted then leave her to feel like shit the next morning just to teach her a lesson?"

Both her parents nodded.

"Guys that's messed up. You are giving me permission to punish my kid sister. But I have to stay sober so some ass doesn't take advantage of her."

"_That's pretty much what we are asking of you."_

"Ok um still why didn't you tell me this before you left dad?"

"_Your mother and I made the decision to do this lastnight. Just send her back in one piece Kathryn."_

"No promises. Good bye parental units."

They both laughed.

"_Good bye Kathryn I'll see you when I get back."_

"_Good bye sweetie I love you."_

"I love you too."

Kathryn signed off and walked toward her sister and girlfriend and stood in front of them. B'Elanna opened her arms and Kathryn walked into her embrace. She ran her fingers through B'Elanna's hair as she rested her head on Kathryn's stomach.

"So what are we gonna do first Katie?"

Kathryn looked down at Phoebe.

"B'Elanna and I were just going for a walk. I guess we'll go back to my room and drop your shit off. Tonight there is a big party down at the bar I work at so I can get you in. Your gonna come to right babe?"

B'Elanna looked up at her groggy eyed then nodded and buried her ace back into Kathryn's stomach. Kathryn smiled down at her. She looked back over at Phoebe who had a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you Phoeb?"

Phoebe looked up at her big sister and then back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I blabbed your secret to mom and dad. You probably won't trust me with a secret anymore."

"That did indeed pissed me off Phoebe especially since I know why you did it."

Phoebe looked up at her.

"But?"

"But they aren't upset and they like B'Elanna so I can't be mad anymore and as for trusting you with a secret again I will never know if I don't try again."

She looked over at Phoebe with a look that made her happy.

"O thank you Katie I swear I will never blab one of your secrets again. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Kathryn smiled ant her juvenility. She looked down at her probably unconscious girlfriend.

" 'Lanna? You asleep baby?"

B'Elanna shook her head slowly from side to side.

"You tired?"

This time she nodded.

"Ok let's go back to my room. We can all relax for a while."

The three women walked back toward the dorm and dropped Phoebe's things next to the couch. B'Elanna crawled into Kathryn's bed and fell asleep quickly.

"Do you guys sleep together?"

"What?"

"Well she seems comfortable in your bed. Has she spent the night with you?"

"Phoebe why are you asking me this do you care?"

"I'm curious. Did you. . . you know?"

"What?"

"Come on Kathryn. Do you to have sex yet?"

Kathryn stood aghast at her.

"I am not having this conversation with you."

Phoebe grinned at her and a thought came to her.

"Will she be here with us all weekend?"

"Will it bother you?"

"A little."

"Too. . . Fucking. . . Bad."


	7. Chapter 7

The Academy Years part 7

"Kathryn you can expect me to have to sleep in the same room with you and your girlfriend. That's nasty."

"You could go stay in B'Elanna's room."

B'Elanna rolled over and opened her eyes listening to the sisters bicker.

"Baby I'll stay in my room its fine."

Kathryn turned to her and sat next to her, running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure sweetie?"

B'Elanna nodded. Phoebe looked up at her sister triumphantly and Kathryn glared.

"Rest up Phoeb you are gonna have the first experience of a college party."

Phoebe swung her legs up on the couch and fell asleep. Kathryn sat on the bed and looked at her sister. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Baby why are we taking her to a bar?"

"Because I plan on getting her fucked up and letting her suffer tomorrow."

B'Elanna sat up and looked horrified at her girlfriend. Kathryn smiled and decided to let her in on her parent's plan.

"My mom caught her smoking pot in the stables with her friends and she thought it was no big deal. So this party thing is my parents idea to teacher her a lesson that her actions have physical consequences. I plan on getting her wrecked tomorrow and then making her work out with me in the morning."

B'Elanna's eyes light up.

"Work out as in going to the gym?"

Kathryn nodded with a smile.

"Oh can I watch?"

Kathryn laughed and lied down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close giving her a long lazy kiss.

"Katie I'm still in the room."

Phoebe's sleepy voice reached Kathryn's ears so she kissed B'Elanna fully and pulled away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Four hours later.

The three women woke from there nap. Kathryn checked the time a decided to walk B'Elanna back to her room while Phoebe got ready to go out in her room. On the walk back Mr. Boothby the groundskeeper stopped Kathryn.

"Hello Kathryn. I see you are walking with your latest girlfriend. I hope she doesn't hurt you like the others did."

"So do I Boothby. I really really like her."

Boothby handed her a dozen different colored roses.

"I hope she likes these. Be good girl I'll send some to your room."

"Thank you Boothby."

She kissed his cheek and he winked at her as she walked off.

"What was. . . "

Kathryn handed her the roses.

"For you my dear, pretty flowers for my beautiful girlfriend."

"Oh honey thank you."

She pulled Kathryn into a searing kiss.

"Wow what was that for?"

"No one ever gave me flowers before."

Kathryn looked sadly at her. It made Kathryn wonder how much B'Elanna had missed out on when little things she does for her makes her so happy. She decided it be better not to ask her such personal things this early in the relationship. They continued their walk to B'Elanna's dorm and they spotted Chakotay and Anika kissing outside the dorm. B'Elanna looked down at the floor smiling and Kathryn just walked by shaking her head.

"I told you she was his type."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope people are still reading. Here it is new chap. Let me know how you like.**

The Academy years part 8

Kathryn walked back into her room her sister sitting at her mirror brushing her hair.

"What took you so long?"

"Her room isn't next door she across campus."

"You guys weren't. . . You know?"

"Oh yes Phoeb I fucked her then showered then put the same nasty clothes on to come here to take another shower and get ready. I am not discussing my sex life with you get over it."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and continued to brush her wet hair.

"Katie can you braid my hair please?"

Kathryn stood behind her sister and pulled her hair so her head was straight.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Do not make me seriously do bodily injury to you tonight. One more remark about my relationship with B'Elanna you will not know what hit you I am not even close to fuckin around with you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

B'Elanna walking into the living area wrapped in a towel picking out a sexy outfit for tonight. She pulled a pair of leather pants and a low cut tank out of her closet and pulled a lacy bra out of her draw. She heard giggling and then her door swung open. Anika and Chakotay came in kissing and pulling at each other's cloths.

"OOOOWE I'm still here Anika if you wanna get laid go to his room."

"Oh sorry B'Elanna I didn't know you were back."

Chakotay turned to the wall in order to give B'Elanna a little privacy.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"There is a party at the bar Kathryn works at."

"Oh? Is that why you're getting all sexied up?"

B'Elanna laughed. She wasn't sure if she should get all sexied up she didn't want to give Kathryn any more mixed signals. She felt bad about this morning and she wanted to make up for it. She decided to change the tank top into a plain white t-shirt.

"Anika can you please take your boy toy somewhere else so I can finish getting ready?"

"Ok fine but I expect a full detailed account of what happens tonight."

B'Elanna waved her off as she left the room. She stood letting the towel fall from her body as she stretched out her back she thought about last night. She wondered if she could have the intimacy with Kathryn while still getting to know her. She wanted her she knew that but she was afraid that their relationship would solely become about sex and she didn't want that she liked her too much. She pulled her pants up and decided to put a decorative metal belt around her hips. Putting on the rest of her cloths and then checking the time she quickly put on some makeup and she let her hair dry naturally so it waved. Kathryn and Phoebe would be at her room soon and she wanted to leave an impression on her girlfriend.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kathryn pulled on her jeans and work shirt and walked out of the bathroom her sister, dressed in a short skirt and low cut shirt.

"Really? Do you really think I am takin you out like that?"

"What?"

"Phoebe my shirt has more material then your whole outfit."

"Jeez you sound like mom. It's what girls my age where Katie."

"In which lies the problem. I need you to look and act 21 do you think you can handle that?"

Phoebe looked at her then it hit her.

"You're gonna let me drink?"

Kathryn just smiled at her. She tied her hair back and pulled her boots on.

"Get changed so we can go get B'Elanna."

Phoebe walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight tee shirt. As she went to change Kathryn sat at her terminal. She sent a hail to B'Elanna.

"_Hello."_

"Hey sexy."

B'Elanna visibly blushed.

"_Hi baby. Watcha doin?"_

"Waiting for Phoebe to change then we will be by you. . . I may sound really clingy and mushy right now but I miss you already."

B'Elanna smiled fully.

"_Oh Baby I miss you too. Hey I was thinking do you think you and I could still have an intimate relationship while still trying to get to know one another?"_

"Sweetie I will do anything you want. I told you if you wanna wait I will wait. I am following your lead here ok?"

B'Elanna nodded and smiled.

"_Are you working tonight?"_

Kathryn nodded.

"They need me tonight. It's a hug party. I'm tending the bar tonight so you and Phoebe can chill by me and I'll give you guys whatever you want."

"_Well I don't plan on getting hammered unless you are but since you're with your sister."_

Kathryn looked at the bathroom door and back at the monitor.

"I'll tell you what. When I send the pain in the ass back I'll take you out for drinks and we can do whatever ok?"

"_Sounds go to me."_

The bathroom door opened and out walked the youngest of the group and she looked Kathryn for her approval.

"Does this meet you approval Frouline?"

"Oh the Nazi jokes never get old. Just grab a jacket it's supposed to be cold tonight. B'Ella we will be there in twenty."

"_Ok see you soon."_

Kathryn tuned off her monitor. She grabbed her hoodie and walked out with her sister in tow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Outside B'Elanna's dorm-room Kathryn knocked and didn't wait long till she came to the door.

"Hey boo. How do I look?"

Kathryn was about to say something risqué but remembered her sister.

"Gorgeous. You look amazing."

B'Elanna looked into her eyes and saw the flames burning behind them.

"Ok ladies lets go."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The tavern was crowded but there were two stools at the bar that Phoebe and B'Elanna sat in to make sure they were near Kathryn all night. Kathryn punched in and went behind the bar and started taking drink orders from the people around her. She walked over to Phoebe and B'Elanna and gave them both shots.

"Katie what is this?"

"Yeah baby it smells like licorice."

Kathryn poured one for herself and toasted with them.

"Have fun tonight guys. It Jagarmister."

Kathryn downed the shot then went to the other side of the bar. B'Elanna and Phoebe eyed the dark green liquid and then looked at each other. Phoebe shrugged and drank the shot then looked at B'Elanna.

"It's not that strong there's no burn and it doesn't taste bad."

B'Elanna drank hers and shrugged it off. B'Elanna looked down at Kathryn and watched her do a shot with a patron and then take the money from her. She smiled at her when she looked back over at them. Kathryn made her way back over.

"What do you guys want?"

"O Katie can I have a zombie?"

Kathryn shot a look at her sister.

"Do you even know what's in a zombie Phoeb?"

"No but I heard they are mad good."

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna quizzically and mouthed _'Mad good?'_B'Elanna shrugged.

"Ok but if I'm pouring it you have to drink it."

Phoebe nodded and Kathryn poured the concoction into a glass and handed it to her.

"Bottoms up chicky. What would you like babe?"

"I would like to do a body shot with you."

Kathryn smiled and looked down at the bar.

"You really don't wanna do that here sweetie. They make a big public spectacle over it."

"Well that just makes me wanna do it more."

B'Elanna had an evil look on her face. She wanted to tease her but she knew with her sister here she would be getting any until she went home. Kathryn lent over the bar and whispered in B'Elanna's ear.

"Tell you what I'll let you take a wrist to finger shot so neither of us has to open or remove our tops and my sister won't be scared for life. Ok?"

B'Elanna nodded and waited while Kathryn poured the shot of tequila and got a lime wedge and the salt shaker. She walked back to them and gave B'Elanna the salt shaker and held her forearm on top of the bar shot balanced in the palm of her hand and the lime wedge in between her middle and index fingers. B'Elanna looked hesitantly at her girlfriend.

"You're sure you wanna do this cause if you get caught they're gonna make us do the full body shot, Belly button to lips."

"Maybe I should get caught so you have to take your shirt off."

Then a big burly guy walked over to her and saw the shot lined up on Kathryn's arm.

"Oh Janeway trying to hide the body shot?"

"Come on Thorn not now."

"Nah you know the rules chica."

Thorn stood up on the bar and got everyone's attention.

"My bar tender Kathryn and her girl are going to show y'all the right way to do a body shot."

Phoebe's ears perked up and she looked at her sister and B'Elanna who were climbing up on the bar.

"Katie you're going to embarrass me."

Kathryn looked down at her sister and told the other guy working the bar with them to give her another zombie. Once B'Elanna was standing next to Kathryn Thorn turned to them with a smile.

"Alright Kat open that shirt baby girl and do this thing right."

The music started up again as Kathryn unbuttoned her shirt and B'Elanna's eyes grew darker. Thorn handed her the shot and the lime wedge. Kathryn balanced the shot in her cleavage and put the wedge in between her teeth. B'Elanna knelt down on the bar and licked from her belly button to under her breasts. She poured the salt down the trail she just licked then put the salt shaker down. From her kneeling position she looked up at Kathryn. The dog whistles and cat calls were increasing as B'Elanna put her hands on Kathryn's ass as she licked up the salt then downed the shot and took the lime wedge from between Kathryn's lips. Once she finished the lime she pulled Kathryn into a long kiss while still standing on the bar.

"O my god that had to be the hottest body shot I have ever witnessed!"

Thorns deep voice brought the two women from their lala lands and made Kathryn remember that her sister was still there. She jumped down to the back of the bar and Thorn helped B'Elanna down to her seat. Kathryn looked over at Phoebe who was red in the face and she could see she was mad without looking right in her face.

"Hey Phoeb get over yourself you want to be treated like an adult and do things like this you need to deal with the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you."

Phoebe looked over at her sister and glared.

"You just let your girlfriend do that to you in front of me. So excuse me if I'm a little ticked."

Phoebe looked at B'Elanna who looked her dead in the eye and started to study her.

"Kathryn what's in that thing she's drinking?"

"A lot why?"

"She's drunk."

"I am not drunk."

Kathryn looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"You're drunk. Stand up and turn around at a normal pace."

Phoebe did as she was told and started leaning toward B'Elanna. B'Elanna put her hands out to catch her. After trying to clear her head and realizing it was only making it worse made Phoebe sit back down.

"Ok I'm drunk."

Kathryn smiled as she buttoned her shirt back up after whipping her stomach off. She gave B'Elanna another drink and went back to work.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thorn walked over to her and nudged her.

"So uh who's paying for your friends drinks?"

"I am. Why?"

"Because those zombies are 7 bucks a piece and your sister has had five."

Kathryn spun around bug-eyed at him.

"Five?"

Kathryn pushed past Thorn over to B'Elanna and Phoebe. Phoebe was talking to some guy next to her who was getting a little to touchy feelly for Kathryn and B'Elanna wasn't anywhere in sight. She lent in between Phoebe and the guy next to her.

"So little sister of mine you had five of those damn things."

Phoebe looked over at Kathryn startled and embarrassed her face already red from the alcohol in her system. The sudden jerking movement of her head made her stomach churn. Kathryn looked over at the guy next to Phoebe and noticed B'Elanna standing behind him.

"Excuse me your in my seat."

B'Elanna pointed out nicely.

"Fuck off half-breed."

Kathryn saw the hurt and anger in B'Elanna's eyes. She reached across the bar and grabbed the creep's collar real tight.

"She said you are in her seat now get the fuck up before I just have you tossed out of here."

She shoved him back and he fell backward off the stool. He stood up fast trying to seem cool to those around him. Kathryn looked over at B'Elanna who was now smiling at her. Kathryn winked at her and turned to Thorn who was looking at her laughing. She took a deep breath and turned back to her sister.

"Katie I don't feel so good."

Kathryn just laughed at her and turned toward her boss.

"Hey Thorn can I bounce early my sis is getting sick from this shit."

Thorn laughed.

"Yeah go ahead it's dyin down Grish and I can handle it for the rest of the night."

Kathryn threw her apron at him and jumped over the bar.

"Can you punch me out she looks like she gonna ralph all over the place."

"Yeah get her home."

B'Elanna and Kathryn slowly walked Phoebe out of the bar. They got out to the curb and Phoebe started heaving. Kathryn and B'Elanna moved out of her way as she threw up all over the street.

"Oh damn. What the hell did you eat this morning?"

Kathryn held her sisters hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"B'Elanna can you go get a cup of water from Thorn please."

"Yeah."

B'Elanna left and Phoebe turned to Kathryn and laughed and turned to a random person standing next to her.

"This is my big sister. I love her so much."

Phoebe threw herself at Kathryn who fell on her ass.

"I love you too Phoeb."

B'Elanna walked out of the bar.

"Here baby."

"Thanks hon. Here Phoebe drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's water. Come on drink up."

"I don't want it."

"Honey you will dehydrate and get even sicker you have to drink it."

"NO!"

Phoebe flailed her arms and knocked the cup from Kathryn's hand.

"Ok you fucking child get up we are going back to my room and you're gonna sleep it off."

"NO! I don't wanna go."

She pushed Kathryn away and tried to stand and she fell over toward B'Elanna she caught her and Phoebe continued to swing her arms smacking B'Elanna in the face. Kathryn grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her toward her and Phoebe swung a punch at her. Kathryn ducked and looked her in the face.

"Sorry Sis."

Kathryn threw a punch and connected with her sister's jaw. Phoebe slumped back and B'Elanna grabbed her from under the legs and carried her groom style.

"Kath let's get out of here."

"Let me carry her. I might just send her home like this."

"No don't do that your parents want a lesson taught we will finish what you started."

B'Elanna stood Phoebe up and swung her over Kathryn's shoulder.

"Ok I'll drop her off in my bathroom and then walk you home."

"Baby you don't have to do that. I'll walk home alone I'll be fine."

"Baby I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine sweetie just get her to bed. I'll walk back to your building with you and then head back to my dorm."

The girls walked back to Kathryn's dorm and got Phoebe a pillow and a blanket and set her in the bath room in case she needed to throw up. Kathryn walked B'Elanna outside.

"Baby please call me when you get back to your room."

"Kathryn you're acting like we are walking around the streets of some dangerous city. We are at Starfleet sweetie why are you so concerned?"

B'Elanna ran her hand down the side of Kathryn's face rubbing her check with her thumb.

"Just keep my mind at ease please."

B'Elanna nodded and kissed her goodnight."

"Goodnight hon."

Kathryn watched her walk off till she couldn't see her anymore then she decided to call her parents and tell them what happened before Phoebe decided to turn this around.

Kathryn got into her room and was greeted with the sound of retching. She opened a window and pulled her transmitter to her bed and called her parents.

"_Hello."_

"Hi mom."

"_Hi sweetie how are you and your sister getting along_?"

"That's why I wanna talk to you. Um I'm not quite sure how to tell you this so I'm just gonna say it."

"_Kathryn what happened is your sister ok?"_

"She is here with me but I kinda had to knock her out."

Her mother just stared at her for too long.

"Mom? Mom say something."

"_What do you mean you HAD to knock her out Kathryn?"_

"I mean I had to knock her unconscious she became belligerent and she slapped B'Elanna and she took a swing at me. So I punched her."

"You punched your sister in the face?"

Kathryn nodded and looked at her now swollen hand.

"I really didn't want to but."

"Well maybe the swollen jaw will teach her a lesson."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Academy Years part 9**

Kathryn hung up from her parents and decided to call B'Elanna. A few alert rings passed before B'Elanna answered looking rather flustered.

"Hey Baby."

"Hi you ok B'Ell?"  
"I'm fine I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking about me for?"

B'Elanna's face reddened a little more.

"I uh well I was thinking about last night and I kinda. . . "

"Did I interrupt you babe?"

Kathryn's voice deepened and she grinned at her girlfriend with an animalistic glee. B'Elanna looked away from the screen and blushed.

"Baby don't be embarrassed."

"I just didn't expect to hear from you so soon I thought your parents would have chewed you a new one."

Kathryn smiled. She loved seeing her this flustered. She wanted her so bad but her sister was getting sick in her bathroom.

"Are you gonna finish when I hang up?"

B'Elanna's face reddened even more.

"Kathryn I um. . . "

"Can I watch you?"

B'Elanna's jaw went slack. She never had anyone ask her to do that before and she wasn't sure she knew what to do or if she wanted to.

"Kathryn I've never done that before."

"Ok you don't have to then It's more fun watching when your here anyway."

B'Elanna didn't know what to say she never had a woman turn her on so much by being a tease. She shook herself out of her reprieve and smiled at the red head.

"So did you uh get a chance to shower? I'm sure the salt on you got a bit uncomfortable. "

"Nah you pretty much licked it all off. I can't shower anyway the little one is in my bathroom still."

"Why don't you come over here and shower then you can go back."

"I'd like that baby really but I need to stay here in case she wakes up."

As if on cue Kathryn and B'Elanna heard Phoebe throwing up in the bathroom.

"Ug I gotta go hon I'll talk to you in the morning I'm getting her up bright and early to run to the gym then work out a bit if you wanna join us be up around nine ok?"

"If you run to my building I'll join your run.'

"Ok night babe."

"Night."

Kathryn Stood up and walked into the bathroom with a bottle of water and an hypo with a med to get rid of the head ach.

"Come on now you little shit drink the fucking water." Kathryn pressed the hypospray to her neck and handed her the water.

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Like what like the brat that you are? Like the girl that hit my girlfriend or like the 17 year old how thinks she knows everything?"

Phoebe put the bottle down next to her and looked up at her big sister.

"I hit B'Elanna?"

"Yes you hit her because she caught after you stumbled trying to swing at me."

"My jaw hurts."

"Yeah well getting punched in the face will cause that."

"Who hit me?"

Kathryn looked her dead in the eyes.

"I did."

Phoebe glared up at her sister. She felt so mad but her head started spinning and she leant over the toilet and threw up again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Academy Years part 10

She was cold and whatever she was sleeping on wasn't helping things any. Phoebe opened her eyes and realized she was on the bathroom floor.

"Katie?"

"Get you booty up girl and get the sweats I got you on. Move it darlin."

"Katie I don't feel well."

Her pleading almost made Kathryn feel bad but she knew she'd get over it.

"I don't care if you were on your death bed. Get your ass up and ready B'Elanna will be waiting for us."

Phoebe pulled herself up and moved to the living area. Her sister was pulling her shirt over her head.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going for a run and then to the gym. You wanna know what my life is like and what it means to be an adult well this is it."

Kathryn threw Phoebe her cloths and went to pull her hair up and to her replicator.

"Katie I really. . ."

"Phoebe don't make me hit you again. Move it or we are gonna be late."

Phoebe closed the bathroom door and Kathryn sat at her terminal. She dialed B'Elanna's terminal.

"Hey babe."

"Hi honey you almost ready?"

"Yeah is she up?"

"Yeah she's getting ready. I'm not going to kill her but I think I'm gonna introduce her to my trainer. She'll help us."

"Ok. I missed you last night. Is that weird?"

"No I missed you too. I don't know B'Ella I know we don't know each other that well but I really really like you."

B'Elanna looked down at her hands then back up. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"I really, really like you too. Are you sending her home today?"

"I think she's gonna wanna go home."

They shared a laugh and Phoebe walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt. Kathryn tossed her a pair of sun glasses and a bottle of water.

"Ok Babe well be there in a bit I'm gonna stretch her out first she fell asleep on the floor."

"Ok see you soon."

Kathryn stood up in her basketball shorts and tank top.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad toots."

Kathryn grabbed her key and pushed Phoebe out the door. Then went down stairs and headed to a lawn near the front of the building. Kathryn dropped her stuff on the grass and started to stretch her legs and back. Phoebe just stood there watching her.

"Phoeb I suggest you stretch cuz I'm not stopping because you have a cramp nor am I gonna let you stop."

Phoebe reluctantly sat down on the grass and half heartedly stretched her aching muscles. She stood up almost as quick as she sat and lazily shook her arms and legs. Kathryn shook her head and stood stretching her back.

"Fine Phoebe be like that but you will be sorry later that I can promise you."

The two women started to jog toward B'Elanna's building and Phoebe could feel her shins burning already. When they arrived at B'Elanna's she was waiting on the stoop. When she noticed them she started to run in step with them. In leggings and a tunic she was slightly distracting to Kathryn but she tried to stay focused so she didn't cramp. The three women ran across campus to the gym where they went in and B'Elanna went down to the locker room with phoebe while Kathryn went looking for Naz her trainer. B'Elanna put her stuff and Kathryn's in the locker and looked at Phoebe who looked real bad.

"Phoebe drink some of your water before you pass out."

"Thanks for the advice but I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself but when you do throw up and faint I'll be there when you wake up."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Upstairs Kathryn knocked on Naz's door.

"Come"

"Hey Naz."

"Hello Kathryn what are you doin in this early?"

"I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"What's up?"

"I brought my sister and Girlfriend with me today. I wanna start helping my girl but I would really appreciate if you could put my sister through the ringer without being as aggressive as you were with me."

"Why?"

"Well she's a 17 year old punk. She did some things at home and my parents sent her to me to be taught a lesson so I took her out drinkin last night and. . ."

"And you want me to finish the lesson?"

"Yes."

Naz stood and stretched her body and walked over to Kathryn's side of the desk.

"You are a sick twisted individual Kathryn Janeway. But I will do it and I won't go to easy on her but I won't kill her."

"Thank you Naz. She should be in the locker room."

The two women walked down toward the locker room and Naz stopped mid way.

"Hey Kathryn do you want me to go all Drill Sergeant on her?"

"Scare the shit out of her dude go for it."

The two women stood outside the door and Kathryn pointed Phoebe out to Naz.

"And the half Klingon is your girl?"

"Mhm."

"Nice ok show time."

Naz walked over to Phoebe and B'Elanna and started to get in Phoebe's face.

"OK GIRLY WE'RE GONNA PUT YOUR PUNK ASS IN IT'S PLACE I WANT YOU TO RUN THE TRACK AROUND THE TOP FLOOR MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Phoebe ran as fast as she could from the big woman and looked at her sister for help and Kathryn shrugged with a false look of confusion on her face.

"DON'T LOOK AT YOUR SISTER FOR HELP SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I THOUGH YOU WAS A BIG TOUGH BITCH SMOKEN GRASS AND DRINKIN SWING AT YOU FAMILY AND YOUR SISTER'S GIRL GET YOUR PUNK ASS ON THAT TRACK SIX LAPS THEN IN FRONT OF ME YOU GOT 20 MIN MOVE!"

As Phoebe ran Naz winked at Kathryn and nodded toward B'Elanna who stood dumbstruck. Kathryn had to turn her back to her running sister unable to contain her laughter.

"Kathryn was that your trainer?"

Kathryn held up one finger in a wait a moment gesture while she controlled herself.

"O my god. Um yes that's Naz."

B'Elanna shook her head and grabbed Kathryn's hand.

"Let's go work out somewhere so you can watch your kid sister be tormented."

Kathryn led her to a few elliptical machines that were facing the direction that Phoebe and Naz were working. Kathryn knew the pain her sister was feeling minus the dehydration if Naz yelling in her face didn't change her ways the next step was jail. B'Elanna noticed the faraway look on Kathryn's face and she got a bit worried.

"Baby you ok?"

Kathryn looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I wanna go work out my legs wanna come?"'

"I'll come and watch."

They walked over to the leg benches and machines and Kathryn sat as B'Elanna sat watching her very intently.

_**~Two hours later~**_

Kathryn and B'Elanna sat outside enjoying the sun and fresh air waiting for Phoebe to join them. Naz came over to Kathryn about forty five minutes ago and told her she was going to take Phoebe into her office and talk to her. Kathryn hoped she would get through to her pig headed sister. B'Elanna swung her body so that she was laying on her back her head in Kathryn's lap. Kathryn ran her fingers through B'Elanna's hair.

"I like when you do that."

"Oh yeah? What else do you like that I do?"

"Well I like talking to you and I like feeling your arms around me and I like the look you get on your face when you concentrate."

Kathryn smiled and went to say something else when she saw her sister walk out. She bent herself over to get closer to B'Elanna's ear.

"Later tonight you can tell me what else I do that you like."

She gave her a quick kiss then B'Elanna sat up.

"Are you ok?"

Phoebe hugged her sister and then hugged B'Elanna.

"I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass. I wanna go home now."

Kathryn nodded and they walked back to Kathryn's room to get Phoebe's stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

The Academy Years part 11

After dropping Phoebe off at the transporters Kathryn and B'Elanna walked back to B'Elanna's dorm. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn's as they walked.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" B'Elanna asked looking up at her girlfriend.

Kathryn looked down at her with a crooked smile.

"You're not sick of me yet?"

B'Elanna's eyes went sad and she pulled away from Kathryn walking away from her.

"Hey B'Ella what's wrong?"

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around herself and sat on a bench facing the main lawn. Kathryn sat down next to her folding one leg under her so she was facing the brunette. She reached over to move a stray hair out of B'Elanna's face but she jerked her head away. Kathryn was very confused about the younger woman's actions.

"You still don't trust me do you?"

Kathryn looked even more confused.

"Where did that come from?"

B'Elanna looked over at her anger and sadness in her soulful brown eyes.

"After the past three days I have spent every moment either with you or thinking about you. Why would you thing I was sick of you?"

The realization of what was going on caught Kathryn so off guard she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. This just made B'Elanna more upset and she tried to leave but Kathryn wrapped her arms around her before she could. B'Elanna started to struggle and she jerked her head back and caught Kathryn in the nose.

"AH!"

Kathryn let B'Elanna go and she covered her face. B'Elanna jumped up and started to walk away until she heard the groaning. She turned ready to yell at the older woman until she saw her kneeling on the ground blood pouring from her hands which were covering her face. She rushed back over to her and put her hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

"Honey oh my gods I'm so sorry."

"You broke my fucking nose."

"I didn't mean it baby forgive me please."

B'Elanna tried to help Kathryn to her feet but she pulled away standing on her own.

"B'Elanna if I can't make a joke without you hurting me I don't think we are gonna work."

She started walking toward the Student Center B'Elanna running after her.

"Kathryn I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Kathryn stopped short of the doors and turned to her, hand still covering her nose.

"B'Elanna you head butted me because you were taking something I said the wrong way. How am I supposed to not be mad at you?"

B'Elanna looked down at her feet trying not to let the red head see her tears. Kathryn knew she was crying though. She used her other hand to make her look up at her.

"We need to talk about what just happened. Come inside with me and after they fix my nose I will take you home and we will talk."

Kathryn walked into the building B'Elanna following close behind. They made their way to the infirmary and the doctor looked at Kathryn and ushered her onto a bio-bed.

"What happened to you recruit?"

Kathryn looked over at B'Elanna who looked scared.

"I scared my girlfriend and she head butted me. "

B'Elanna looked up shocked at the lie Kathryn just told the doctor. Kathryn smiled at her as the doctor ran the sub-dermal regenerator over her nose. B'Elanna had hope for this relationship. She knew she let her temper get the best of her again. The doctor put the tool down and started running the dermal regenerator over the bridge of her nose.

"Ok recruit go back to your room and take this. It will stop any pain."

"Thanks doc."

Kathryn walked over to the ladies room and washed her hands to try and get the blood off. B'Elanna followed her in leaning against the wall.

"Kathryn I really am sorry."

"Did you even think that I may have been kidding with you?"

B'Elanna looked up unsure whether the calm in her voice was a good thing or not.

"No I suppose I didn't."

"You have done nothing but prove to me that you want more than the others did from me. I asked you that as a joke. And I was also asking that thinking maybe you wanted the rest of the day to yourself. You were with me Friday night all day yesterday and really early today. I thought you would want to be alone tonight. I want to go out with you B'Ella but I didn't want you to feel like you have to be with me every day to show me you aren't like the others."

B'Elanna moved from the wall and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I am so very sorry. I let my temper get the best of me. I do wanna be with you and not just to prove to you that I want you for you but because I actually really like being with you. I feel happy when I'm with you. You have accepted me for who I am and that means more to me than anything else."

Kathryn dried her hands turned into B'Elanna's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. She rested her forehead down on B'Elanna's looking into her eyes.

"There are things I do and say B'Elanna that may seem strange to you that are totally normal for me. I grew up on the traditionalist colony in Indiana. There are things, little phrases and expressions that we use that most everyone else either don't understand or find mean or offensive like you did. If I say something that you may find mean or offensive or you don't understand I want you to ask me rather than just getting upset."

B'Elanna nodded and tilted her head up to capture Kathryn's lips in a soft kiss. Kathryn dropped her arms and took B'Elanna's hand. They walked out of the building back onto the main lawn.

"So do you have to take that pain serum now or can it wait?"

Kathryn looked down at her.

"Why what do you wanna do?"

"Well I was wondering if we could go to dinner tonight and then maybe dancing."

Kathryn laughed and pulled her close to her side.

"I will absolutely take you to dinner but I have a very early class tomorrow so we can go dancing another night if you'd like?"

B'Elanna agreed and they walked the rest of the way to B'Elanna's dorm. Stopping at the door Kathryn let B'Elanna go.

"Aren't you coming up?"

"Well actually I'm gonna go back to my room for a bit. I need to change and shower."

"Yeah so do I."

Kathryn placed a kiss on B'Elanna's lips and stepped back. B'Elanna looked up at her confused.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Why are you being so chased?"

Kathryn smiled looking down at her feet then back up to the brunette. She lent closer to her and kissed her more passionately. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck and trying to pull her closer. Kathryn pulled away leaving her hands on B'Elanna's hips but keeping her at arms distance.

"Kathryn are you ok?"

Kathryn looked over B'Elanna's shoulder then back down at her.

"There is a man standing by the steps watching us do you know him?"

B'Elanna turned her head and then whipped it back around to face Kathryn.

"Kahless! Kathryn get me out of here please."

"Who is he?"

"Kathryn please let's just go back to your dorm. I don't wanna be here."

Kathryn looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"B'Elanna who is he? He has so petrified. Answer me please."

"He is my ex. He and I were supposed to get married until he hurt me."

Kathryn looked down at her then back up at the man. He started walking toward them and Kathryn pulled B'Elanna behind her blocking her from the man. He was tall, muscular, brown hair, purple eyes and a nasty scar running along his neck. He walked up to the women with a sneer on his lips.

"Hello B'Elanna"

His voice was deep and menacing. B'Elanna hid behind Kathryn and had to fight the urge to run.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Go away Jet'trel."

Jet'trel extended his hand to Kathryn. Kathryn looked down at it in disgust.

"I'm Jet'trel B'Elanna's fiancé."

"Ex-fiancé I broke it off remember."

"Women don't have that ability B'Elanna you are mine whether you like it or not. Now that I have saw you cheating on me I just may have to punish you again."

He lunged around Kathryn toward her only to receive Kathryn's knee to his nuts.

"UH!"

He went down to his knees trying to catch his breath. B'Elanna pulled at Kathryn's hand trying to get her to run with her.

"Kathryn come on before he gets up."

Kathryn turned to her and handed her her room key.

"Run to my room and stay there."

"Kathryn I'm not. . ."

"GO!"

B'Elanna ran and Kathryn turned back to the man on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

The Academy Years part 12

B'Elanna ran all the way to Kathryn's dorm and up to her room. She opened the door as fast as she could and locked it behind her. She panted and heaved stumbled to Kathryn's bed. She sat down and started to cry.

"Kahless help me. Kathryn please don't do anything stupid."

Kathryn walked around the man groaning. She wanted to be as far from his reach as possible without seeming like she's running.

"You bitch. You fucking bitch. I'll kill you. Keep your hands off my wife."

"You really have a hard time dealing with rejection don't you. She told you to piss off while you were engaged. You never got married to her dip shit. She is not your wife she is not your fiancée she is not your girlfriend hell she is not even your friend."

Jet'trel stood up and stalked toward Kathryn. He got very close to her noticing that she did not back down or cower away from him. She stared him right in the eye. Jet'trel back away slightly and threw a punch. Kathryn dodged his fist easy enough. The man was clumsy and her training made avoiding his swings easy. He swung his arm full force at the side of her head. She ducked and side kicked his side causing a howl to escape him. He stumbled to the side and recovered quicker then Kathryn expected. Jet'trel connected this time to Kathryn's jaw sending her reeling. She fell into a pair of strong arms. She saw a blond haired man before she passed out.

"B'Ella."

Chakotay Tom and Harry were walking toward B'Elanna's dorm to see if she wanted to hang with them tonight. Then they saw something that made their blood run cold. Kathryn Janeway was dodging swings by a big ape that seemed to be hell bent on hitting her. They watched as Kathryn kicked the guy in the side. The three friends quickened their pace and caught up to the two fighters just to see the big man connect a punch to Kathryn's face. Tom got behind her just in time to catch her. Chakotay and Harry grabbed the big man.

"Get off me I'll kill her."

"Tom get her to her dorm room."

Chakotay yelled at the younger man. He and Harry started forcing the big man toward the security hut. The big man was cursing and struggling the whole way.

"Hey Chakotay how about we give this guy what he really deserves huh?"

Chakotay looked over at Harry. They let the man go and Harry kicked the guy behind the knees and Chakotay threw a perfect left hook across the man's jaw. Chakotay tapped his comm-badge and called a security team to come arrest the big guy. They went with the team to report what they saw.

B'Elanna paced around Kathryn's room all the worst possible things running through her mind.

_Baby where are you?_

A loud bang on the door shook her from her thoughts. She opened the door and her heart stopped.

"B'Elanna move out of the way please she is dead weight right now."

B'Elanna let Tom in. He lied Kathryn on the bed and went to get ice from her replicator. B'Elanna sat next to Kathryn stroking her cheek. Tom handed her the ice pack and sat next to her.

"B'Elanna do you know what she was doing?"

Without taking her eyes of Kathryn she told him everything. About Jet'trel about the engagement.

"She was protecting me. She told me to run and I did. I should have stayed but I was scared. Jet'trel used to hit me and burn me and make me do things that I real rather not talk about."

Kathryn stirred next to her. B'Elanna pulled the ice pack off her jaw.

"Hey you."

Kathryn looked at her and sat up to fast. Her head starting spinning and she fell back.

"Easy Kathryn you took a good shot to the chops."

"Oh that's why it hurts."

B'Elanna and Tom laughed and Kathryn took the ice from the brunette and put it on her jaw.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone. Chakotay and Harry took care of Jet'trel so I don't think you will have to worry about him anymore."

"Thanks Tom."

"Thanks dude."

Tom laughed at Kathryn's silliness as he closed the door.

"After everything I did to you today you still took a punch to the face for me."

Kathryn looked up at B'Elanna.

"I told you I liked you."


	13. Chapter 13

The Academy Years part 13

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn pulling her close.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Kathryn looked up at her, ice still on her face.

"You showed me you cared and wanted more form me than anyone else has since I became an adjunct and tutor."

B'Elanna laughed and kissed Kathryn's forehead.

"Kathryn?"

"Hmm?"

"I. . . I uh think."

Kathryn sat up and looked at the brunette.

"You think what 'Lanna?"

B'Elanna took a deep breath and turned toward her holding Kathryn's hands.

"Kathryn look I know I have only known you for a few days but I feel like I have known you forever, I think I'm falling for you and I can't stop myself."

Kathryn could hold the creeping smile back as she pulled B'Elanna in for a kiss.

"What makes you think I want you to stop yourself? I feel the same way B'Elanna. These pass couple of days have been amazing and it's all because of you."  


Three months into their relationship B'Elanna and Kathryn became inseparable. Kathryn started hanging out with B'Elanna and her friends and B'Elanna started working in the same bar as Kathryn. The holiday season was coming around and Kathryn would be going home.

"Why don't you come with me babe my mom really wants to meet you and I would love to show you my home town."

"I don't know Kath I don't celebrate the same things you do."

Kathryn put her suitcase by the door and pulled B'Elanna into her arms.

"We don't celebrate this so much as a religious holiday but as a holiday of family. Please baby, I will miss you terrible."

Kathryn put on her best pouting face.

"Oh don't look at me like that babe. Give me a few days to think about it."

Kathryn gave her a sad smile.

"Ok but I leave Friday."

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck kissing her sweetly.

"I have to go. I have a final in the morning."

"B'Ella I don't know why you don't just move in here you are practically here every night any way."

B'Elanna smiled and kissed her again.

"Because if I did that neither of us would get any work done. I'll see you tomorrow baby."


	14. Chapter 14

The Academy Years part 14

Kathryn walked up toward B'Elanna's dorm she was nervous. She really wanted B'Elanna to be able to go with her but she was going to force her. She knocked and waited a moment until someone opened the door.

"Hey Kathryn come on in. She is in the shower."

"Hey Anika thanks."

"No prob. Hey Kathryn since we are alone I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when you guys started seeing each other. I was out of line."

Kathryn smiled at Anika and sat on B'Elanna's bed.

"Yes you were but its cool; old news."

B'Elanna walked out of the bathroom and over to her dresser.

"Hi baby."

"Hey."

Kathryn's tone was low and sad. B'Elanna looked over at her and then over at Anika. B'Elanna's face told Anika all she needed.

"I'm gonna go meet Chakotay I'll see you guys later."

Anika left and B'Elanna stood infront of Kathryn still dripping from her shower.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Kathryn wrapped her arms around B'Elanna's mid-drift and placed a kiss on her toweled belly, she placed her head there. B'Elanna ran her fingers threw Kathryn's hair.

"Baby what's wrong you're scaring me?"

"I'm leaving in a few hours and you didn't tell me if you were coming or not, and I don't see a bag packed so I'm assuming you're not."

B'Elanna placed a finger under Kathryn's chin forcing her to look up.

"I want to go but I think you should be with your family."

Kathryn stood up and started moving around the room.

"But my parents want you to come and Phoebe wants to see you again and it would be a whole month without you."

B'Elanna grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss and pulled her down onto her bed with her. She pushed her down and straddled her hips.

"I said I thought you should spend the day with your family but I got a message from your mom telling me I had better be there or I would feel her boot up my ass and I really don't want that. So I showered and I am going to pack now. I will be ready in ten minutes."

She got up off of Kathryn and went back to her dresser. Kathryn sat up dumbfounded.

"B'Elanna I'm sorry. I just. . ."

"You just assumed and made an ass out of yourself."

Kathryn sat pouting on the bed and B'Elanna turned around and watched her girlfriend pouting.

"Oh stop pouting you big baby."

B'Elanna walked back to her and Kathryn grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Kathryn Marie! Let me go!"

Kathryn shook her head and began kissing her.

"Baby! "

"Ok fine."

Kathryn let B'Elanna go but she didn't move.

"I thought you wanted to get up."

"Yeah but we haven't had sex in two weeks and I want you really bad."


End file.
